With the development of mobile communication technologies, the functions of terminals are increasing and becoming more and more complex, thus bringing difficulties to terminal management.
Open Mobile Alliance Device Management (OMA DM) provides a new management solution, which is mainly used by a third party to manage and set environment and configuration information of a terminal (e.g. mobile terminal and function objects in the terminal) in wireless network, so as to solve problems occurring in using the terminal, to implement software installation and upgrade through the wireless network, and to provide more humanized and individualized services and improve the user's experience. The third party may be a mobile operator, a service provider or the information management department of a partner.
In the management solution of OMA DM, the terminal provides a set of device management trees, and various Management Objects (MOs) are organized on the device management trees.
The management of software components may be implemented by adding, deleting and modifying Software Component Management Objects (SCoMOs) on the terminal. The software components include executable application programs and dynamic link libraries (dlls), etc. The software may be provided by different software providers.
The MOs for existing software components on the terminal are predisposed on the terminal. For example, the Device Management Agent (DMA) can scan all software components installed on the terminal and create related MOs, and then add the MOs to the management tree. The other MOs for software components distributed by the DM server to the terminal are created under instruction of the operation commands sent from the DM server. The other MOs for software components downloaded and installed by the user, a Diagnostic and Monitoring Enabler on the terminal monitors the installation events on the terminal and reports information of the software components to the DM server, and then the DM server sends an operation command to create corresponding MOs.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor found that in the above existing DM solution, the operations for software component MOs on the terminal are managed and controlled by the DM server, while the device capabilities on the terminal are operated by the user directly. As information security control is enhanced, in many security zones, it is necessary to disable photography and videography functions of imaging device on terminals. However, it is difficult to supervise all users in the security zone to prevent them from using certain devices on their terminals.